Treasures
by Shambhalasoulful
Summary: His acceptance into this mismatched family is far more precious than any coveted treasure he could find in his travels.


**A/N**: My second Inuyasha fic, this time featuring our favorite baby fox, Shippo! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and feedback are always welcome.

**Warning(s)**: Inuyasha's mouth. Who woulda guessed?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own the story and one of the characters. Guess which.

* * *

_Treasures_

He steals into the village late that evening, when the area is deserted and the braziers are extinguished. He's grateful for the barrier's familiarity with his aura, despite his absence for the last several months, and feels a small twinge of pity for the fools who dare trespass on the protected land of the half-demon Inuyasha and priestess Kagome. When he has determined the safety of his passage, he edges towards the border of the territory, where a mid-sized hut is nestled securely near the clutches of the ancient forest. Just as he prepares for a dramatic entrance, pointed ears twitch as they catch the sounds of streaming water and light splashing. A fanged smirk touches his lips, and he mentally rubs his clawed hands together in glee.

_Oh, this __**too**__ perfect. What better way to say 'hello' than a classic surprise attack in the river._

He creeps closer, expertly shadowing the trees as his nose distinguishes a familiar scent that widens his smirk to a childish grin. Despite his previous caution, he subconsciously quickens his pace into a dash as anticipation takes hold.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

Immediately, almost with a will of their own, his paws dig into the dirt path, bringing him to a skidding halt.

_Yikes! Guess I got a bit too eager._

Lethargically, Shippo pivots on his heel and faces the gruff voice behind him. Bright jade eyes gaze upward to reunite with tawny gold, and his stiff shoulders relax when he sees the amused sneer playing on the man's visage. He straightens with a mocking military air and bows formally.

"Hello, Father. I've returned from my travels abroad."

A loud snort is his response. At the sound of movement, he lifts his head to see Inuyasha walking around his person in the direction of the river, his gait languid and unhurried.

"What shit are you spoutin'? And you didn't answer my question."

He straightens from his bow before cantering to reach the man's side. "I just thought I'd visit with my dear mother."

Another snort, louder than the last. "While she's bathing?"

He smirks wickedly. "We used to bathe together all the time. What makes now so different?"

"The fact that you've hit puberty, ya little snot."

Shippo snickers at the hanyou's answer, comforted that their banter hasn't wavered even months after their last interaction. "I bet Mama wouldn't mind."

"Doesn't matter. _I_ do."

The remainder of the short trip is filled with comfortable silence, and Shippo takes the opportunity to discreetly inspect the hanyou by his side. "You look older. Are all those years you spent pinned to the tree finally starting to show?"

"_Keh_. Unlike you, some of us actually grow."

"Nice way to say you're just getting _old_."

"Kiss my ass, runt."

"I'd rather not. What would Mama think if she heard you making requests like that?"

"I'd be worried. And slightly disturbed."

At the entrance of the amused tone, both men turn to see a familiar, slender figure approaching from the direction of the river. A warm smile lights the woman's visage as she beholds the fox standing with her husband.

Shippo holds out his arms in excitement. "Kagome!"

As Inuyasha rolls his eyes, Kagome comes forward to grasp the kitsune in a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Shippo! I was just starting to wonder when you'd come visit again." When the fox finally eases his hug, Kagome steps back to scrutinize him. He straightens his spine and puffs out his chest, hoping she'll notice his latest accomplishment. She narrows her eyes as she leans closer, and in the background, he can hear Inuyasha chuckle at the woman's concentration. Finally, she leans back, blue eyes wide and sparkling.

"You've gotten taller!"

A huge grin cracks his face in half, and if possible, his chest inflates further as pride blazes through his blood. "Three inches!"

"Wow," his father mutters sarcastically, and Kagome turns to give her husband a bland look.

"You should be happy for Shippo, Inuyasha. I'm sure you became just as excited whenever you hit a growth spurt."

"_Keh_. Too busy trying to stay alive to notice."

"Well, Shippo deserves our congratulations."

"He grew a couple inches, Kagome. It's not like he did anything all that special."

The boy rubs a chin in mock deliberation. "It seems the old man is starting to feel threatened by my progress." He sends Kagome a wink. "Better entertain him, Mama. You know how cranky old men can get when their prowess is brought into question."

The hanyou opens his mouth in what Shippo knows will be an eruption of profanity, but at the last second, Kagome slaps a slender hand to his lips, effectively stifling his torrent. Rather than simply removing the offending appendage, Inuyasha crosses his arms and glares. When Kagome finally removes her palm, he sneers. "Don't know where you got that smart mouth, runt, but you better watch where you take it. You might find yourself at the wrong end of a pissed-off demon."

"I'm not easy to get up on." The boy grins with a mock air of cheeky secrecy. "Just ask the girls in the surrounding villages."

"You've been spending way too much time around the monk, runt."

"How? I haven't even gone to see him and Sango yet."

"Doesn't matter. His perversion is like a parasite. It lies quiet until it finds the right time to stir up trouble."

Kagome clucks her tongue in scolding, though her lips stretch into an amused grin. "Alright, you two, that's enough."

The man snorts. "Whatever. Let's get going before it's completely dark. I'm starving."

As the group starts their trek back home through the coming darkness, Kagome raises her voice. "How long are you staying, Shippo?"

"Not very long. My training's been going really well lately. If I stay here too long, I'm afraid I'll get too comfortable and lose my focus."

The woman nods in understanding. "In that case, we'll make sure you get plenty to eat. I know your eating habits while training probably aren't the most filling."

The fox rubs a hand on the back of his neck, red ponytail brushing his knuckles. "You hit the nail on the head, Kagome. Usually my meals are made up of the same mediocre rations we had during our journey, only without the ramen and candy."

"In other words, your diet sucks."

The boy pouts jokingly. "Leave it to dog-boy to be blunt."

"Callin' it how I see it, runt."

The trio steadily makes their way into the heart of the village, Shippo and Kagome trading stories and small talk as Inuyasha swaggers in the lead. To the east, a small wooden hut emits a warm, welcoming glow and the delicious scent of roasted meat. Shippo's stomach rumbles with the prospect of a quality meal, and he grabs his mother's hand and playfully pulls her towards their destination, incidentally shoving Inuyasha just as he pushes the door matting aside. The dog demon is still spitting curses as they're greeted by the hut's owner.

"Ah, ye have returned from your outing. And I see you've brought an extra guest with you."

"Granny Kaede! Just as lively as always. And still an amazing cook!"

"Your belly seems to have guided you here, young fox, rather than your heart." Still, the old woman's eye twinkles with fond amusement as she stirs the simmering stew in the earthen-ware pot, smacking Shippo with her wooden spoon when he attempts to sneak a taste with his claw. Kagome chuckles and taps his nose as she passes by the fire pit and kneels in the corner, reaching into a large woven basket and pulling out a red cloth-wrapped bundle. Shippo immediately turns his attention to the object in her arms, hunger momentarily forgotten.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Inuyasha smirks and lounges against the wall in the opposite corner. "Who else would it be?"

Kagome rises and turns to the old woman. "He wasn't any trouble, was he, Kaede?"

The priestess smiles with a discreet glance at the white-haired man resting across the fire. "Not any more trouble than his father usually is."

A stern look from his wife is the only thing that keeps the hanyou in question from raising an offensive finger in the wise woman's direction.

Shippo's bottle-green eyes are wide with wonder as Kagome approaches his spot near the fire, crouching to give him a better view. At first, all he can make out is a small head covered with dark hair and an outline hidden in the soft blankets. When Kagome lowers the cloth, however, a set of small, golden eyes is suddenly gazing at his own. A tiny, peach-colored nose scrunches in awareness of additional scents, just before a yawn reveals a pair of soft, undeveloped canines, and a set of black twin canine ears twitch into alertness.

Shippo watches all of this in amazement, unconsciously leaning closer into the baby's space. Kagome chuckles and traces a gentle finger down her son's cheek, and the baby snuffles against the appendage before nuzzling her in recognition.

"He knows your scent," Shippo breathes, grinning at the interaction. "He knows you're Mama."

"Let's hope so," the woman jokes in reply, and she suddenly holds the bundle in the fox's direction. He eyes her movement, gaze shifting from mother to son, and he shakes his head in doubt.

"I don't think so. I've never held a baby before."

"If Inuyasha can rein in his recklessness and hold his child with placidity, I'm sure ye can accomplish the same, Shippo."

"You're asking for an early grave, aren't ya, old hag?" The harmless threat brings a smile to the elder priestess' lips, and Inuyasha disregards her to address the kit's hesitation. "Go on, runt. The pup is tougher than he looks. I'm sure he can handle being held by someone other than his mother."

"You act like he's about to fight someone," Kagome teases her husband's wording and pats Shippo's cheek, child cradled against her breast. "I think your little brother would like it if you spent some time with him, Shippo. Whaddya say?"

The kit continues to eye the bundle in his mother's arms, doubt waging war against the curiosity and warmth at Kagome's statement.

_I would like to get to know him. If I'm really his elder brother, then he needs me to teach him stuff, and that's gonna be hard if he doesn't even know me. Besides, someone's gotta help Kagome keep the kid from catching Inuyasha's bad habits!_

With determination in his gut and a deep breath, Shippo holds his arms out. "Okay. I'm ready."

Inuyasha sniggers at his seriousness. "Relax, whelp. It's a baby, not a death match."

"Like you can talk, Inuyasha. It took you three hours to even touch your son, and another _day_ before you held him."

At Kagome's confession, Shippo bursts into laughter, pointing a claw at the demon sulking in the corner. "Inuyasha, scared of a baby? Wait 'til I tell everyone!"

"Only if you want a foot in your ass, runt!"

"Alright, timeout!" Kagome's strong tone instantly calms the rowdiness, and she rocks the now-lively baby squirming in her arms. As soon as he's relaxed, she holds him out to Shippo. "Here you go."

As soon as the child is resting against his chest, the fox feels a definite anxiety. Every small movement of a hand or chubby leg causes a flinch as he fears his hands slipping or the baby suddenly fussing.

"There you go! Just let him lie on your shoulder and place your hand on his bottom to support him. It's not so bad, is it?"

The kit smiles uncertainly. "I guess not. Just don't go anywhere."

"Of course. I'll just fix our bowls." As Kagome and Kaede ladle the aromatic stew into wooden bowls, Shippo focuses on the pup in his arms, gradually relaxing as the child remains calm. Little fingers tipped with soft claws grip his haori, little feet press into his stomach, and little dog-ears brush the underside of his nose as they swivel to catch the sounds in the room.

"How old is he?" He cautiously turns to Kagome, who has convinced Inuyasha to sit closer to the cheery fire and currently reposes against his side, cradled in the crook of his arm as they eat. The hanyou has removed his fire-rat and draped it over her shoulders, and the familiar sight of his mother wrapped in his father's clothing brings a smile to the fox's lips.

"A month and four days. I freaked out when he started growing fangs around two weeks, but Sesshomaru assured us it was normal for dog demons, which develop faster than human babies."

Shippo grins at the mention of the demon lord. "How does Sesshomaru feel about being an uncle?"

"Feh. _Please._ That bastard probably doesn't even acknowledge the kid's existence."

Kagome's lips quirk downward in disagreement. "That's not true! Sesshomaru's really changed. He even gave us a gift."

"Probably a front until he decides to take us all out."

The seriousness of his tone ruins her attempt at anger, and the young woman chuckles. "Stop being paranoid! Sesshomaru's fine. Rin's making sure of it."

Shippo snickers. "She has a way with dogs. Just like you, Mama!"

Inuyasha smirks. "Keep talking smack. It won't be long before that pup in your arms grows up and I teach him to hunt foxes."

"He's gonna have to learn to walk first."

"Only a matter of time. Better watch yourself while you can."

Both Kagome and Kaede roll their eyes at the banter, and the young priestess lightly smacks Inuyasha's shoulder. "Stop trying to turn your son into a killing machine. He's just a baby."

His nose scrunches in confusion. "A killing what?"

"I'll explain later. Had enough, Shippo?" When the boy nods rather quickly, Kagome reaches to take the baby away, and Shippo releases the tension in his shoulders with a relieved sigh as he accepts a heaping bowl of stew as reward.

_Nothing against the kid, but little babies aren't my thing._

Still, he can't help the fond smile that comes to his lips around the food in his mouth when the pup lets out a huge, tongue-curling yawn and snuggles back into his mother's shoulder.

"That's our cue to head out. Thanks for dinner, grandma." As he rises, Inuyasha stretches wiry arms to the sky, knuckles almost brushing the low ceiling. "You coming, runt?"

The fox blinks as he quickly slurps the remaining stew into his mouth. "Do you have room for me? I don't want to take up your space."

"If we didn't have room, we wouldn't invite you. It's not like Kagome and the pup take up much space, anyway."

Shippo eyes the hanyou with slight suspicion. "Why're you being so nice to me?"

"It would seem fatherhood has changed the dog into a man. A truly miraculous transformation."

"Don't overdo it with words, hag. You need to catch your breath before your heart gives out."

"Thy concern is truly touching, Inuyasha."

With a warm farewell to Kaede, the quartet once again enters the darkness of the village, the golden light of the priestess' hut at their backs. Shippo grabs Kagome's hand, lending her his night vision so she can traverse safely with her precious bundle. He feels her squeeze his clawed fingers in response, and the warmth of the broth in his belly intensifies with affection.

_I've missed this. More than I thought I would._

Before long, a large shape looms in front of them, Inuyasha's muttered "'bout time" confirming their short journey's end. Inuyasha enters first, and a fire is already sparking in its opening stages when Kagome and Shippo follow his lead. The hut is more spacious than Shippo remembers, and a quick survey reveals an added room towards the back.

"When did you add that?" he asks, pointing towards the darkened area.

"Just before the kid was born. We use it for storage so we have more room out here." With a final blow over the embers, the fire blazes to life, and the cold of the evening is chased away.

"Why don't you go on and change, Kagome? I'll hold the brat." With a smile, he accepts the baby and an appreciative kiss as Kagome releases Shippo's hand with one more affectionate squeeze before disappearing inside the storage room. With the young woman gone, Shippo focuses on the father-son pairing and sits next to them.

"He looks just like you."

"Nah. He has Kagome's hair and nose." Just as the hanyou settles with his added cargo, the baby startles awake, eyes and ears swiveling to orient himself in his new position. A quick survey of his location…and he immediately begins to fuss. Shippo snickers in amusement.

"He may have Kagome's looks, but he has _your_ attitude."

Inuyasha replies with a "humph," and sits the baby upright to lightly bounce him on his knee, calling out to his wife. "The runt's fussing, Kagome."

"I hear you." Kagome reappears in the main room, a pale blue yukata cinched at her waist. She smirks and shakes her head when she sees the fretting baby's puckered face, his unhappiness obvious. "Inuyasha, he's sleepy. Bouncing him like that is only upsetting him. Try rocking."

With a blink, an embarrassed blush and a nod, the demon carefully maneuvers the child in his lap, supporting him in the crook of his arms; a nod of confirmation from Kagome, and he gently sways his arms, swinging the boy back and forth in a slow tempo. The baby's fuss gradually lessens, his face relaxes, and his tiny fingers unclench. Before long, his ebony ears droop, indicating his transition into slumber.

Shippo observes the scene with admiration, and murmurs, "Wow, dog-boy, you really did it. Good job."

Inuyasha snorts quietly at the acclaim, too focused on his arms' careful rhythm to retaliate properly. Kagome grins. "Times like this, I wish I had a camera."

"What's a kam-er-ah?" Shippo pronounces the word with caution, unfamiliar with the terminology.

"It's a box that makes pictures. Think of it like an instant painting."

"Ahh." The fox's sound of understanding quickly morphs into a toothy yawn, and he rubs his eyes with a fist, grinning sheepishly at Kagome's knowing look. "Guess the kid's sleepiness is rubbing off on me."

"Better get him to bed before he passes out in the fire, Kagome." As Shippo blows a defiant raspberry in Inuyasha's direction, Kagome retreats to grab a thick, folded blanket from the darkened corner near their futon. She returns to her seat and lays the blanket to the side before patting her lap. At Shippo's questioning, she chuckles. "Come here and lie down, silly."

After a look to Inuyasha, who responds with a smirk before lowering his gaze back to his son, the kit carefully crawls around the fire to stretch his lanky limbs on the wooden floor, head coming to repose on Kagome's outstretched legs. The heavy blanket unfolds over his form with a comforting weight, and he subconsciously snuggles further into the pillow of his mother's lap. Jade eyes slowly close when he feels Kagome's slender fingers remove the tie in his hair, and he sighs in happiness as they comb through long ruby strands.

_It's good to be home_, is his last conscious thought before his breathing evens out and his body relaxes completely.

Kagome smiles fondly as she carefully tucks the blanket around the kit's form, creating a warm nest against the night's chill air. "Looks like our boys are all tuckered out."

Inuyasha raises his gaze to eye the boy cuddled in his wife's lap, and he smirks at the look of utter contentment etched into his face. He notices the strange similarity to his own pup's visage, and the quirk of his lips softens to a discreet smile. _Our boys._ "Yeah. Guess they are."


End file.
